3
3''' autorstwa ''Britney Spears ''pojawia się ''Britney 2.0 '', drugim odcinku czwartej serii. Jest to okrojona wersja akustyczna, która w serialu śpiewana jest przez Tine, Sama i Joe'go. Reszta chórzystów (nie licząc Brittany) klaszcze i tańczy razem. Pod koniec występu Brittany wstaje i wyjmuje maszynkę do włosów z torby, podłącza ją do prądu, podczas, gdy reszta siedzi oszołomiona. Gdy Brittany już chcę zgolić głowę, jak ''Britney Spears ''w 2007, Unique zaczyna piszczeć, przez co pan Shue zatrzymuje Brittany. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, że skoro nie może już mieć kucyka jak Cheerioski, to nie chce już włosów. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: '''Tina z Joe i Samem: One, two, three, | Raz, dwa, trzy Not only you and me | Nie tylko my dwoje Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between | Razem mamy 180 stopni, a ja jestem w środku Countin' one, two, three | Odliczam raz, dwa, trzy Peter, Paul and Mary | Peter, Paul i Mary Getting down with 3P | Razem zaliczamy trójkącik Everybody loves countin' | Wszyscy kochają odliczać Everybody loves countin' | Kochają odliczać Everybody loves countin' | Kochają odliczać Tina: Babe, pick a night | Kochanie, wybierz noc To come out and play | By zacząć naszą grę If it's alright | Jeśli wszystko jest dobrze What do you say? | Jaka jest twa odpowiedź? Merrier the more | Im więcej tym weselej Triple fun that way | W trójkę będzie zabawniej Twister on the floor | Pokręćmy się po podłodze What do you say? | Co ty na to? Joe: Are you in? | Wchodzisz w to? Living in sin is the new thing, | Życie w grzechu jest nową modą. Are you in? | Wchodzisz w to? Joe i Tina: I am countin' | Odliczam Tina z Joe i Samem: One, two, three, | Raz, dwa trzy Not only you and me | Nie tylko my dwoje Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between | Razem mamy 180 stopni, a ja jestem w środku Countin' one, two, three | Odliczam raz, dwa, trzy Peter, Paul and Mary | Peter, Paul i Mary Getting down with 3P | Razem zaliczamy trójkącik Everybody loves countin' | Wszyscy kochają odliczać One, two, three, '''| Raz, dwa, trzy '''Not only you and me | Nie tylko my dwoje Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between | Razem mamy 180 stopni, a ja jestem w środku Countin' one, two, three | Odliczam raz, dwa, trzy Peter, Paul and Mary | Peter, Paul i Mary Getting down with 3P | Razem zaliczamy trójkącik Everybody loves countin' | Wszyscy kochają odliczać Tina: Three is a charm | W trójce jest urok Two is not the same | W dwóch to już nie to samo I don't see the harm | Nie ma w tym szkody So are you game? | Zagrasz ze mną? Let's make a team | Stwórzmy zespół Make 'em say my name | Niech znają me imię Loving the extreme | Kocham niebezpieczeństwo Now are you game? | Zagramy? Joe (i Tina): Are you in? | Wchodzisz w to? (Living in sin is the new thing,) | Życie w grzechu jest nową modą Are you in? | Wchodzisz w to? (I am countin') | Odliczam Tina z Joe i Samem: One, two, three, | Raz, dwa, trzy Not only you and me | Nie tylko my dwoje Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between | Razem mamy 180 stopni, a ja jestem w środku Countin' one, two, three | Odliczam raz, dwa, trzy Peter, Paul and Mary | Peter, Paul i Mary Getting down with 3P | Razem zaliczamy trójkącik Everybody loves countin' | Wszyscy kochają odliczać One, two, three | Raz, dwa, trzy Not only you and me | Nie tylko my dwoje Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between | Razem mamy 180 stopni, a ja jestem w środku Countin' one, two, three | Odliczam raz, dwa, trzy Peter, Paul and Mary | Peter, Paul i Mary Getting down with 3P | Razem zaliczamy trójkącik Everybody loves countin' ''' | Wszyscy kochają odliczać '''Sam: What we do is innocent | Przecież to Just for fun and nothing meant | Niewinna, nic nie znacząca gra Tina: If you don't like the company | Jeśli nie chcesz towarzystwa Let's just do it you and me, | Zróbmy to tylko ty i ja Sam: You and me | We dwójkę Joe i Tina: Or three | Albo w trójkę Or four | Czwórkę Sam: On the floor (Joe: On the floor) | Na podłodze On the floor (Joe: On the floor) | Na podłodze Tina: On the floor! | Na podłodze! Sam: On the floor! '''| Na podłodze! '''Tina z Joe i Samem: One, two, three | Raz, dwa, trzy Not only you and me | Nie tylko my dwoje Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between | Razem mamy 180 stopni, a ja jestem w środku Countin' one, two, three | Odliczam raz, dwa, trzy Peter, Paul and Mary | Peter, Paul i Mary Getting down with 3P | Razem zaliczamy trójkącik Everybody loves countin' | Wszyscy kochają odliczać Not only you and me (Tina: Oooh!) | Nie tylko my dwoje Got 180 degrees and | Razem mamy 180 stopni I'm caught in between, | A ja jestem w środku Countin' '''| Odliczam '''Joe i Sam: One, two, three (Tina: One, Two, Three) | Raz, dwa, trzy Peter, Paul and Mary | Peter, Paul i Mary Tina z Joe i Sam: Getting down with 3P | Zaliczamy trójkącik Everybody loves countin' | Każdy kocha odliczać Ciekawostki: *Jest to najkrótszy tytuł piosenki, która pojawiła się w Glee. (tylko jeden znak) Błędy: *Sam jest słyszany na początku utworu, chociaż nie rusza ustami. Galeria: 3.jpg Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 4 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Sama Evansa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Britney 2.0